The following disclosure relates to an image analyzing apparatus configured to execute an analyzing process using read image data created by reading a document and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the image analyzing apparatus.
There is known a noise remover for removing a noise from image data. One example of the noise is a fine black point (speck). The noise remover identifies a black pixel in the image data as a notable point. When black pixels more than or equal in number to a predetermined number are present in a region located within a distance corresponding to, e.g., three pixels from the notable point, the noise remover determines that the notable point is not a noise. When black pixels more than or equal in number to the predetermined number are absent in the region, the noise remover determines that the notable point is a noise.